


The Brush Goddess and Star-Pelt

by Halfmoon1720



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games), 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfmoon1720/pseuds/Halfmoon1720
Summary: My take on where Dusty went when he disappeared. Dusty meets Amaterasu...for some reason I wrote this.





	The Brush Goddess and Star-Pelt

Kat could only shrug when Syd asked her where Dusty was. It was their first night on Lisa’s ship and they had both curled up in the bird coup to go to sleep. However, sleep never came no matter how much the two of them tried, so they stayed up late into the night, quietly speaking to one another. Silence descended however after Syd’s question about Dusty. Kat could not answer where the feline had gone, and it made her extremely sad. She missed her powers, for sure, but she missed her constant companion and best friend so much more. 

If only he would return to her.

  
  


She only hoped, wherever Dusty was, that he was safe and having a good time. 

  
  
  
  


Across eons and galaxies, dimensions and universes, Dusty stepped out of a tear in space and time and looked around, lost. Kat was gone, seperated. Dusty could not tell where he was, or when. 

Cautiously, he looked around, noting the cherry blossom trees and the calming rivers, lush grass. Wherever he stepped out of, it was drastically different from his home with Kat. Dusty flicked his tail back and forth, irritated. With a small hiss, he turned, attempting to reopen the tear so he could go back. When he struggled to get a hold on his previous pathway, he sat back on his haunches in defeat, flatting his ears to his head.

Suddenly a shadow fell on him and he tensed. He had not heard any approach. 

_ You are far from home strange creature. I felt your disturbance. _

A voice echoed in his mind and he jumped forward, quickly pivoting on his hind legs to swing back around to face the owner of the shadow. He hissed, and the stars in his pelt flashed. 

A white wolf was staring down at him, ancient and powerful. Red markings stripped down her flanks and her tail was bushy, it’s tip was inky black. Tufts of fur fanned out on each side of her legs, giving her the appearance of wings.

The wolf was studying Dusty with the same look of interest on her face. She watched the stars in the small cat’s pelt, and wondered what other worldly thing just stepped into her world. 

_ Fear not star-pelt. I am Amaterasu, goddess of the sun. Who are you, to so easily bend space and time to your will? _

Dusty stared at the calm wolf, watching it’s every move as it laid down, still towering over Dusty. Dusty could feel the wolf’s power, so different from his own. Maybe he could trust this goddess? Dusty’s whiskers twitched as he thought. Slowly he relaxed. Something so powerful would have attacked already. Shifting from paw to paw, Dusty debated how truthful he should be. He gave up before finally copying the wolf and laying down. 

_ I am Dusty, Guardian of Queen Alua, now known as Kat. Eto was our home before she fell. Now the two of us roam Hekseville together and protect the innocent. _

Amaterasu nodded her magnificent head once, listening to Dusty. No confusion shown on her face. 

_ A hero from another universe, then. I shall be as open with you as you have been with me. I am of the celestial plain, home of the brush gods. We are the creators of this universe. This place is known as Nippon. I am it’s protector, just as you are to your Queen Kat- thus I shall return you to your rightful place, guardian. _

Dusty’s face remained neutral as he listened to her talk, somehow knowing she was telling the truth. Amaterasu flicked her tail at Dusty in a signal to stand.

_ It takes a powerful being to accidentally open a tear between universes, as you did my new friend. I am certain you could get back on your own, but it would be of ease if you allow me to help. I can make your trip easy and send you back directly to your Kat. _

Dusty listened as the Sun goddess flicked her tail, the smell of fresh ink starting to fragrance the air.

_ Please, I wish to offer help to you in return. I can shift the gravity of a plain. There must be something I may do for you? _

As Amaterasu painted a portal open she gave Dusty a kind look. _ Peace has been brought to Nippon. I appreciate the offer however. May luck be with you, Star-pelt. _

Without another word Amaterasu picked Dusty up as gently as a wolf could hold a cat and placed him through the portal. 

  
  
  


“KAT!” Syd cried as he crash landed, panting as he stood quickly and rushed to block Cecie from the attacking Nevi. 

“Syd! What are you doing here?” Kat had Cecie wrapped up in her arms, but the shake of Syd’s crash knocked her back. 

“DO SOMETHING!” Syd cried as the giant hand shaped Nevi poised for another attack.

“What can I do!? I wish I had Dusty, If he were here-”

“Merrow?” A familiar sound had all three of them gasping in surprise as the missing Dusty showed up out of nowhere, as if summoned.

“DUSTY!” Kat cried, shocked. Whips of black matter scattered as Dusty fully formed and the scent of ink wafted around them. What in the world? How was Dusty here now? where did he go? who- 

“Kat! You know what to do?!” Syd called, snapping kat out of it. 

“Right!” Kat felt the power course through her and she smirked, clenching her fist together. She had no idea where Dusty had gone to, but she was glad he was back and safe. She was glad they were together again. 

Together, they took down the Nevi.

And together the two of them would take the rest of them.


End file.
